Dualité
by yaone-kami
Summary: La vie d'une personne pas comme les autre de sa naissance à la rencontre avec son âme soeur... en espérant que ça plaise...Angst/humour, et oui, j'ai pu le faire...lol


**Slt slt tout le monde les gens (mais non j'suis pas folle, enfin, pas plus que d'habitude…lol)**

**Enfin bon, j'ai en préparation une fic à chapitres HP/GW (euh, je rassure quand même GW ce n'est pas Ginny Weslet mais Gundam Wing…bà vi, ça sera un **

**cross over…)**

**Enfin bref, pour en revenir à ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'entre temps j'ai eu cette idée pour un OS alors le voilà… comme ça vous ne m'oublierez pas…lol**

**J'espère que cet OS vous plaira même si ça change de ce dont j'ai l'habitude…**

**Bonne lecture… **

**ps: je tien à m'excuser envers Catirella pour le titre qui est effectivement très propche (voir identique) au sien surtout que l'histoire suis une trame **

**identique ou presque...encore désolé...d'ailleur les gens, allez lire sa fic elle est géniale...**

**pps: normalement je viens de changer le titre alors il faudra surement quelques heures pour le voir...Vous affolez pas pour le changement c'est normal... ( (DualitéGarçon/fille)**

--

**_Dualité : ma vie_**

Lorsque l'on nait, les petites filles comme les petits garçons sont censés être aimés de leurs parents…

Moi, je fus ignorée par mon père dès ma naissance parce que ma mère n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement.

A 1 an, les garçons portent du bleu et les filles du rose…

Moi, ma tante m'habilla de noir pour l'enterrement de mon père…mort rongé à petit feu par son alcoolisme.

A 2 ans, les petits garçons mettent des pantalons et les petites filles des robes…

Moi, ma tante m'offrit ma première robe… Elle avait toujours voulu avoir une fille, alors ça tombait bien.

A 3 ans, les petits garçons et les petites filles vont à la maternelle…les garçons jouant à la guerre ou aux voitures et les filles à la poupée ou à la dinette…

Moi, ma tante préférait me garder à ses côtés pour ne pas être seule toute la journée… Après tout, sa famille était très riche et elle pouvait se permettre de rester ''mère'' au foyer… Et puis, j'aimais bien jouer à la poupée avec elle.

A 4 ans, les garçons se font couper les cheveux pour ne plus ressembler aux filles et elles, les portent long pour la raison inverse…

Moi ma tante ne voulait pas me les couper parce qu'elle me trouvait beaucoup plus belle avec les cheveux longs… Alors elle me les nattait, et j'étais contente, après tout, ça faisait jolie avec mes robes.

Vers 5 ans les garçons disent qu'ils veulent se marier plus tard avec leur mère et les filles avec leur père. Moi, j'avais décidé que quand je serais grande j'épouserai Mr Maxwell, l'ami de ma tante… mais quand je le lui ai dit elle s'est mise à rire en disant que c'était impossible, qu'il était déjà pris… Je lui ai demandé par qui… Elle m'a répondu par Dieu !

A 6 ans, les garçons et les filles rentrent à la grande école, au CP, et pour la plupart se retrouvent avec des amis de maternelle…

Moi c'était la première fois que je rencontrais d'autres enfants et j'étais très excitée… Ma tante m'avait dit de surtout faire attention aux garçons, qu'ils n'étaient pas gentils et qu'ils chercheraient à me faire du mal… Mais elle avait tord, je me suis fait mon premier copain, un garçon blond comme les blés, il s'appelait Quatre.

A 7 ans, les garçons et les filles passent au CE1, tous ensembles…

Moi je venais d'arriver dans une nouvelle ville et ma tante me faisait cours à la maison… Elle n'avait pas aimé Quatre… Elle me disait qu'il n'était pas aussi gentil que je le pensais, et elle avait surement raison vu qu'il n'a jamais répondu à mes nombreuses lettres.

A 11 ans, les garçons et les filles font leur entré au collège…

Moi j'avais dépassé le niveau depuis un peu plus d'un an… ma tante était vraiment un bon professeur, même si elle ne me permettait pas de sortir sans elle et donc de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Mais ce n'était pas grave, tant qu'elle était là.

A 12 ans, les garçons et les filles travaillent dur pour rendre fière leurs parents et passer en 4ème…

Moi je travaillais dur pour pouvoir rentrer en 2de et rendre fière ma tante, surtout qu'elle commençait à se comporter bizarrement… Je croyais qu'elle était triste parce que je serais obligée d'aller au lycée parce qu'elle n'avait pas obtenu l'autorisation du rectorat.

A 13 ans, les garçons ont leurs premières copines et les filles leurs premiers copains, et les uns comme les autres se trouvent le plus souvent dans leurs classes et de leur âge…

Moi, la moyenne d'âge de ceux de ma classe était de 15 ans… de toute façon, je ne les fréquentais pas, ma tante me déposait 1 minute avant les cours, se trouvait devant la grille juste avant la sonnerie de fin des cours du midi, me redéposait au moment de la reprise et venait me reprendre à la fin des cours… Cela à eu pour conséquence ma ''mise en quarantaine'' par les autres de ma classe…Enfin, de toute façon je n'étais pas très belle, avec les grosses lunettes à ma tante qui cachaient mes yeux améthystes ; les filles me trouvaient trop midinette (toujours en jupe ou en robe, mais bon, ma tante ne voulait pas que je porte de pantalon, trop masculin, et une femme ne doit pas être masculine) et les garçons me trouvaient trop grande (1m70) et me le faisaient bien sentir. Mais bon, je n'avais pas besoin de copains, ni même d'amis tout court, ma tante était là, on faisait tout ensemble, shopping, course, on allait aussi à l'église ensemble…on se faisait aussi des après-midi maquillage lorsque je n'avais pas cours et que je ne révisais pas…

A 14 ans, les garçons et les filles ne rêvaient que de piscine lorsque venait l'été…

Moi, n'ayant jamais appris à nager, je demandais à ma tante de m'apprendre, elle refusa…et me demanda pourquoi. Elle me signa une dispense de sport jusqu'à la fin de l'année lorsque je lui dis que l'on avait cours de piscine. Le professeur a essayait de la joindre pour lui demander des explications, mais le lendemain nous nous apprêtions à déménager… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette fuite jusqu'au jour où je suis rentrée dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle n'avait pas fermé la porte.

A 15 ans, les jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes préparent leur rentré au lycée…

Moi, je me tranchais les veines après avoir appris que l'on m'avait menti toute ma vie…

A 16 ans, les jeunes hommes et les jeunes femmes ont perdus ou ne vont pas tarder à perdre leur innocence…

Moi, je me réveillais d'un coma long de près de 10 mois. Les médecins ne croyaient même pas me voir un jour rouvrir les yeux. Le docteur Barton s'occupa de ma rééducation et lorsqu'au bout de deux jours je lui demandais pourquoi ma tante n'était pas encore venue me voir, il m'expliqua qu'elle aussi s'était suicidée mais que contrairement à moi, elle ne s'en était pas sortie. C'est aussi lui qui m'expliqua la différence entre les hommes et les femmes, et c'est encore lui qui me révéla que ma tante était très malade. Par la suite j'ai été recueilli par le Père Maxwell qui m'a officiellement adopté. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'étais heureuse, enfin, heureux…

A 17 ans, j'ai passé mon bac scientifique avec mention très bien, puis j'ai quitté l'église et j'ai pris un petit appart, avec l'argent que ma tante m'avait légué, à côté de l'université pour étudier le droit.

A 19 ans, ma licence en poche, j'ai décidé de tenter le master…

J'avais appris beaucoup de chose durant ces dernières années, sur moi, mais aussi sur ma tante.

J'ai parlé avec l'avocat de la famille qui m'a dit que ma tante Hélène avait été violée durant son enfance et que son agresseur l'avait laissé pour morte après lui avoir planté un couteau dans le ventre. Les médecins ont pu lui sauver la vie mais malheureusement elle en est ressortie stérile. Elle n'a jamais supporté cet état de fait et lorsque l'on m'a confié à elle, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à élever un garçon, alors, elle a élevé une fille.

Quant à moi, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais toujours autant porter des robes et des jupes, que j'adorais me maquiller, et que Solo, mon voisin de palier était vraiment mignon.

A 21 ans, j'ai connu mon plus beau moment mais aussi ma plus belle chute.

J'ai été engagé, après l'obtention de mon master en droit économique, par un grand cabiné juridique, le cabinet Chang, mon plus beau jour à été de tomber sur la femme du directeur, Mme Chang qui m'a proposé un très bon poste avec un très TRES bon salaire. J'étais tellement heureux qu'il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un, et qui de mieux que mon cher voisin ?! Je suis allé lui annoncer la nouvelle et pour fêter ça il m'a invité à diner. La soirée c'est très bien passé jusqu'à ce que l'on rentre chez lui pour boire un dernier verre. On a passé la nuit ensemble, et même si c'était ma première fois je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi douloureux. Enfin bon, ce qui me fit vraiment redescendre sur terre ce fut le lendemain matin lorsque Solo me sortit du lit par les cheveux et me jeta dans le couloir totalement nu avant de me cracher au visage que jamais en temps normal il n'aurait baisé un mec, que j'avais forcément mis quelque chose dans son vin.

A 23 ans, j'habitais dans un petit studio, bien assez grand pour moi et mon chat, et ne sortais que pour le travail ou pour faire les courses. Et encore, si je pouvais les faire par internet et me faire livrer je n'hésitais pas.

L'histoire avec Solo était encore fraiche dans ma mémoire. Non seulement il avait été le premier et le seul, mais en plus il m'a traité comme la dernière des catins et a fait circuler une pétition dans mon ancien immeuble me demandant de déménager en argan que mon comportement était immoral ; la preuve en était que l'on pouvait me voir sortir aussi bien en pantalon qu'en jupe, mais personne ne m'avait jamais rien dit. Et pourtant, 75 des habitants ont signé.

A 24 ans, j'ai eu une promotion dans le travail, j'étais le plus assidu selon eux, selon moi je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que de travailler et donc de m'occuper de plus en plus de dossier…

J'ai travaillé avec plusieurs de mes collègues sur un dossier épineux concernant deux grosses boites informatiques. L'une portait plainte contre l'autre pour fraude, vole et piratage. Nos clients, la société Yui. Et j'ai rencontré lors de cette affaire un homme encore plus beau que ne l'était Solo : Heero Yui. Un métis asiatique aux yeux cobalt d'environ 1m85. MAGNIFIQUE ! Malheureusement j'en suis tombé amoureux alors que je savais que jamais je ne pourrais être aimé. J'avais abandonné les robes et jupes pour sortir ainsi que le maquillage mais je savais bien que personne ne pourrait comprendre mon attirance. Alors je me suis tu. Et lorsque je l'ai revu quelques semaines plus tard avec une Barbie rose accrochée au bras je me suis dit que j'avais eu raison…

Chose étonnante, quoique pas vraiment quand on y pense, nous avions gagné le procès et nos adversaires devaient non seulement payer nos honoraires mais aussi une jolie somme à la société Yui.

A 25 ans, je travaille toujours dans le même cabinet, je suis toujours dans le même appartement et avec le même chat noir… La seule chose qui ai un temps soit peu changé est le fait que je me sois décidé à sortir, surtout en boite, et surtout en fille. J'avoue avoir eu peur la première fois, peur que mes voisins ne me demandent de partir en me voyant en fille, peur de rencontrer un homme trop entreprenant, peur de sa réaction s'il apprenait que je ne suis pas vraiment une femme, et plus encore, peur de tomber amoureux une troisième fois. Les deux première étaient trop douloureuse, Solo et son rejet, Mr Yui et son ignorance.

Là, je suis au bar, et le serveur vient de me poser un verre devant moi. Je lui dis que je n'ai pas encore commandé mais il me répond que quelqu'un s'en est chargé pour moi.

Je tourne la tête vers la direction qu'il me montre et je tombe sur deux yeux magnifiques mais que je ne pensais jamais revoir, deux yeux cobalts appartenant à un certain métis. Métis qui se lève doucement, s'avance vers moi, prend ma main et nous dirige vers la piste, il me colle à lui et passe sa main gauche dans mes cheveux pendant que la droite, posée en bas de mon dos, me rapproche encore et toujours de lui.

_« - Qui es-tu ?_

_- Sachant que c'est vous qui êtes venus à moi peut être devriez vous vous présenter en premier ?_

_- Pas faux ! Je m'appelle Heero, Heero Yui. Et toi ?_

_- J'ai porté beaucoup de noms différents ces dernières années…_

_- Dans ce cas puis-je t'appeler mon ange ?_

_- Hahahahaha_

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ''mon ange'', rien que ça ?! J'suis mort de rire… j'me suis pas fait souvent dragué mais là… trop drôle…

_- Ca y est, tu as fini de te foutre de moi ?_

_- Désolé… C'est juste, tu le sors souvent aux filles le coup du ''mon ange'' ?_

_- Seulement aux plus belles créatures !_

Moins drôle !

Je me demande s'il me trouverait toujours aussi ''belle'' s'il me voyait comme je suis réellement…

Bon, je crois que la plaisanterie a assez duré, il faut que je mette le haut-là avant de me brûler les ailes, ou pire encore.

_- Je suis désolé !_

_- Pourquoi ? T'être fichu de moi, tu es pardonné, n'en parlons plus._

_- Non, pas pour ça ! Enfin oui aussi mais…_

_- Alors pourquoi es-tu désolé ?_

_- …Que recherchez-vous réellement Monsieur Yui ?_

_- Appelle moi Heero, et tutoie moi s'il te plaît, Mr Yui c'est mon père, et crois moi il est beaucoup moins intéressant que moi._

_- Vous n'avez pas répondu._

_- C'est vrai. Ce que je recherche ? Une superbe créature que j'ai rencontrée il y a un peu plus d'un an, dans un cabinet d'avocat…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu sais Duo, Chang Wufeï, ton patron est aussi mon meilleur ami, alors quand je lui ai dis que je recherchais l'une des avocate qui traitait mon affaire il a fait une de ses têtes, c'était trop drôle… enfin bon, il m'a avoué n'avoir mis que des hommes sur mon cas…mais il y a quelques mois il m'a appelé en me disant qu'il avait oublié quelqu'un, un petit nouveau qui venait de prendre du galon comme on dit, petit nouveau qu'il avait au début engagé pour les stat féminines en pensant que s'en était une et lorsque Merian, sa femme, à vu qu'il y avait erreur, c'était trop tard et en plus le nouveau faisait du très bon travail alors…_

_- Attendez, vous me dite que si j'ai été engagé au début c'est parce qu'ils m'ont pris pour une femme ?_

_- Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir tenshi, la photo n'était vraiment pas à ton avantage._

_- Je ne leur en veux pas, je trouve ça juste ironique. Mais, ça ne vous a pas dérangé de savoir que la femme que vous cherchiez était un homme ?_

_- Pas le moins du monde. Je suis bi alors homme ou femme, peu m'importe !_

_- Alors pourquoi ?_

_- Pourquoi quoi tenshi ?_

_- Pourquoi ne pas être venu avant ?_

_- Parce que j'ignorais tout de toi. Je ne savais pas si tu m'ouvrirais ou me claquerais la porte au nez._

_- …_

_- Alors tenshi, tu me claques la porte à la figure ou tu me laisses rentrer ?_

_- Et bien… Je… Je ne suis jamais réellement sorti avec quelqu'un… et puis, j'aime vraiment m'habiller comme ça et me maquiller aussi alors ne me demandes pas d'arrêter… et puis, je n'ai plus de famille, juste mon chat, alors si tu es vraiment sérieux ne m'abandonnes jamais parce que je ne m'en remettrais pas… et…et…et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te donner tout ce que tu voudras tout de suite…et…_

_- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, jamais, surtout après avoir tant fait pour te retrouver. Et puis, si j'ai été capable d'attendre un an, je peux attendre encore, et quand tu seras prêt, alors tu te donneras à moi, à moi et à personne d'autre tenshi !_

_- D'accord, on peut peut-être faire un essai…_

_- Pas qu'un essai, si on essaye ça ne va mener à rien de bon ! Non, on va le faire, on va se construire ensemble ! Ok ?_

_- Ok._

Le japonais traina la petite forme châtain par la main jusqu'à la sortie de la boite, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les lumières du parking, Heero remarqua de fines larmes coulant sur les joues pales de son amour. Un an, une très longue année à ne rêver que de lui, à ne penser qu'à lui, à ne fantasmer que sur lui…non, décidément il ne le laisserait jamais partir. Et il le protégera, jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

_- Au fait._

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu as dis tout à l'heure que tu avais eu plusieurs noms, je peux les connaître ?_

_- Pourquoi faire ?_

_- Pour savoir absolument tout de toi !_

_- Mes parents avaient prévu de m'appeler Peter, Peter Smith ; d'après ma tante mon père m'appelait ''la chose'', ma tante préférait Magui, et puis par la suite, je suis devenu Peter Maxwell, mais j'ai fait changer mon prénom, une nouvelle fois, en Duo…_

_- Parce que c'est ce que tu es, Duo, tu représentes vraiment la dualité Homme/Femme… Mon Duo ! »_

**--**

**Alors, ça vous à plu ??**

**Lol**

**A+ pour la prochaine fic…**

**Kissou à tous**

**Yaone-kami**


End file.
